Fever
by billy et menssa
Summary: Traduction Ron et Harry ont un nouvel apartement, ils vont tout faire pour convaincre Hermione d'emménager.


Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un petit one-shot qui malgré son rating est très mignon je vous assure. J'espère que vous allez aimé, la semaine prochaine je crois qu'il y aura un petit chapitre de changement ( petit c'est vite dit, il est de plus en plus long je crois que je vais le couper en deux.) Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que deux chapitres de romances, guerre et mystère sont finit, on attends encore d'avoir écrit un ou deux chapitres pour reprendre mais je crois que c'est bon on est repartit.

Axoo, j'ai hâte que tu rentres. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de travail.

Gros bisous Liv, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi.

Mel chérie ( je ne trompe pas Billy avec une fille, non c'est juste l'une de mes meilleures amies.) je te fais pleins de bisous.

**Allez lire les jolies fics de Servane et IlivinParis, elles sont super;**

_Disclaimer: Sniff, pas à moi. Sniff, sniff…_

**FEVER par **ambergreene

Hermione apparut devant le nouvel appartement londonien d'Harry et Ron. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient emménagé cinq jours auparavant, en pleines fêtes de noël, et ils n'arrêtaient pas de la supplier de venir vivre avec eux depuis. Les garçons passaient leur temps à chanter les louanges de leur nouvelle maison. C'était juste à côté du ministère de la magie, où ils travaillaient tout les trois - Harry et Ron s'entraînant pour devenir auror, pendant qu'elle faisait son apprentissage pour des recherches au département des mystères. Ils disaient que c'était spacieux et qu'elle pourrait avoir une chambre et un bureau pour elle toute seule. Si spacieux que la cuisine permettait sans peine à Ron de préparer tout les bons petit plat que lui avait appris Mme Weasley. _Si spacieux qu'Harry puisse jouer avec les Canons de Chudley dans le salon? _Avait-elle demandé sa voix pleine de sarcasme. Les garçons avaient levé les yeux au ciel, ne doutant pas un instant que leur appartement aurait été parfait pour eux trois. À part que cela ne l'était pas…tout du moins pas pour elle. Vivre à proximité de deux garçons - ou avec l'un d'entre eux si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle même - ne paraissait pas une si brillante idée.

_  
_Pourtant elle était là, à huit heure moins le quart la veille de la nouvelle année, pénétrant dans l'appartement à l'aide du sort et du mot de passe qu'Harry lui avait confié. Ils étaient censés se retrouver ici tout les trois dans la soirée, comme ça ils lui auraient fait faire le tour du propriétaire (Et probablement la supplier d'emménager immédiatement). Au début, elle les avait suspecté d'essayer de la retenir jusque minuit et puis ils auraient déblatéré des bêtises, certainement de l'invention de Ron, comme quoi ça lui porterai chance de vivre à l'endroit où elle avait fêté sa nouvelle année. Leur raisons seraient sans aucun doute créatives, après tout ils avaient passé des années à inventer des histoires pour leur devoir de divination. Mais à la dernière minute Harry s'était décommandé sans donner de raison précise et Ron avait insisté pour maintenir le rendez-vous avec elle. 

Elle aurait probablement du annuler elle même. Elle n'aurait pas du venir. Mais elle ne pouvait résister aux cajoleries de Ron bien qu'elle le connaisse mieux que quiconque. Cet homme- bon dieu quand était-il devenu un homme- la tuerait un jour. La simple pensée de passer du temps seule avec Ron dans l'appartement la rendait à moitié folle. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était particulièrement difficile à vivre. Il n'avait aucune habitude dégoûtante à sa connaissance. C'était juste que…

Elle soupira. Qui essayait-elle de tromper? Elle trouvait difficile de vivre avec Ron pour une raison très particulière, la raison étant qu'elle n'était ni plus ni moins…Elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas être amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile heureux. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être amoureuse de lui depuis qu'elle était âgée de douze ans et ça s'était avéré être un sentiment très profond, une drogue ennuyeuse même. Elle se gifla légèrement pour la dix millièmes fois en six ans et demi.

À l'instant où elle pénétra dans l'appartement, elle su qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de vivre là. Il donnait immédiatement le sentiment d'être confortable et accueillit. C'était juste trop tentant. Toutes ses défenses s'effondreraient en une semaine au contact de Ron. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était prétendre d'aimer l'endroit puis trouver un petit détail qui l'empêcherai de vivre là. Mais comment pouvait-elle faire?

Depuis qu'elle était arrivé un quart d'heure en avance, elle avait été libre de visiter et de se faire sa propre idée pour décider si l'appartement était aussi parfait que se plaisait à le répéter les garçons. Elle pouvait regarder la moindre pièce de tout son soul sans être dérangé par le magnifique rouquin qui répondait à la description d'imbécile heureux. Elle pourrait être capable de penser à quelque chose qui lui permettrait de ne pas emménager. C'était tout l'avantage d'être en avance pour un rendez-vous, elle serait prête à faire face à toutes formes honteuses de supplications du jeune homme avec son sourire en coin, taché de rousseur, son long nez, très viril…

Elle prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour vider son cerveaux de toute pensées au sujet de Ron au point de presque hyper ventilé. Bien maintenant au boulot. Examiner le salon était logiquement la première étape.

Le salon avait un canapé et une paire de fauteuils qui semblaient supplier toute personne de s'asseoir et de se relaxer, peut être même poser ses pieds sur la table basse au centre même si il ne fallait pas. L'ensemble faisait place à une énorme cheminée dans laquelle de jolie flammes bleus faisaient craqueler le feu. C'était absolument parfait pour se reposer après un long jour au ministère. Elle pouvait juste s'imaginer assise sur le canapé après quatorze heures de travail, avec Ron se détendant son corps délicieux derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras et…

Elle courut pratiquement vers la cuisine pour effacer le fantasme qui envahissait son esprit. La cuisine était assez grande pour supporter deux chaudrons de grande taille bouillant en même temps. Elle pouvait voir Ron gigotant sa baguette dans toute la pièce, cuisinant cinq plat et dessert tout en même temps, portant un tablier qui dirait « embrassez le cuisinier ». Bien sur, elle serait trop heureuse de s'exécuter…

Un hoquet s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne se remettent à courir. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir, et c'était là- une porte avec un petit panneau en bois disant « le bureau d'Hermione. » Elle entra et sentit son cœur se serrer. Un grand bureau, un confortable fauteuil et des bibliothèques allant du sol au plafond étaient déjà installés, attendant juste son approbation. Tout était si parfait. Sauf que ça ne l'était pas. Elle ne serait pas capable de les décevoir en disant que ce n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Ils en auraient le cœur brisé. D'un autre côté si elle essayait de vivre ici, elle pouvait déjà imaginer Ron venant dans le bureau toute les cinq minutes, la harcelant. Apportant un jus de citrouille parce qu'elle pourrait être assoiffée, peut être un muffin ou un éclair pour l'accompagner ou peut être déposant un petit baiser sur son front parce qu'elle travaillait trop dur. C'était exactement comme ça qui l'avait dérangé pendant qu'elle étudiait pour les ASPIC - à part pour les baisers, bien sur. Pas qu'il l'aurait fait ou qu'elle l'aurait laissé faire pendant qu'ils étaient à l'école. Mais en supposant qu'elle vive ici, si il devait absolument la harceler comme ça, elle devrait lui montrer qu'elle n'appréciait pas ce genre de chose. Elle devrait vraiment lui montrer. Et elle se jetterai sur lui pour lui rendre ses baisers et…

Elle grogna en sortant de la pièce et marcha vers quelques portes qu'elle supposait être les chambres. Elle ouvrit la première porte et mis un pied à l'intérieur. C'était avec certitude la chambre d'Harry, pour le prouver il y avait une cape vert bouteille lancé sur le lit, des magasines de Quidditch sur le sol, deux énormes bouteilles de gels pour les cheveux et une photo magique de Ginny sur la table de chevet. Il y avait une autre porte à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit- et découvrit une salle de bain. Il y avait une autre porte à l'opposé de celle qu'elle venait de franchir- probablement la porte qui menait à la chambre de Ron. Un boxer bordeaux avec les initiales RW brodées à chaque jambe pendait à la poignée. Ron les avait-il porté la nuit dernière? Avait-il dormit ne pourtant que ce caleçon? Les avait-il enlevé avant d'entrer dans la douche ce matin?

Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut alors qu'elle s'imaginait entrer dans la salle de bain pendant la douche de Ron. Mais elle se souvint que les garçons avaient dit qu'elle pouvait avoir sa propre salle de bain alors qu'ils partageraient la deuxième. C'était un soulagement- un triste soulagement mais… elle pourrait peut être entrer par erreur pendant que Ron l'occupait…

Elle sortit de la chambre d'Harry, légèrement troublée. Comment s'était t-elle mise dans une telle situation? Stupide, stupide Ron! Elle détestait toute sorte de désordre, mais la vue des boxer de Ron pendant à une poignée était juste-adorable. Maudit soit-il! Pourquoi était-il tellement…tellement…adorablement Ron?

Soudainement, elle entendit un gémissement venant de la prochaine chambre, celle supposé être à Ron. Ce n'était pas le gémissement de quelqu'un qui se réveillait de sa sieste; c'était plus comme le bruit…oh mon dieu, de quelqu'un faisant l'amour. Pas qu'elle savait grand chose à ce propos, mais… voilà encore un. C'était définitivement un gémissement de passion. Elle ouvrit la porte aussi silencieusement que possible et regarda à l'intérieur.

De long cheveux, blonds argentées s'étalaient sur le matelas. Hermione aurait reconnu ses cheveux n'importe où. Fleur Delacourt. Et allongé entre ses jambes, se perdant en elle, un fin et musculeux jeune homme avec de court cheveux rouge flamme. Son visage était caché entre l'épaule et le cou de Fleur qui avait les yeux fermés, une expression de pure extase sur le visage. Fleur racla ses oncles dans le dos de l'homme et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille qu'Hermione ne saisit pas. L'homme grogna, s'arrêta à mis poussé, se repositionna entre les cuisses de Fleur et se remit à bouger en elle. Fleur se mit à crier et drapa ses jambes encore plus fermement autour des hanches de rouquin.

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Hermione, l'homme faisant l'amour à Fleur était Ron. C'était ce même dos fin et puissant qu'elle avait vu pendant l'été quand ils étaient tous au terrier. Harry, Ron et les jumeaux avaient nettoyé la mare avant de sauter dedans. Hermione et Ginny les avaient rejoint pour nager un peu. Il avait suffit d'un seul regard à Ron dans son short de bain pour qu'elle oublie comment respirer. Il serait toujours mince mais les muscles qui s'étaient développé sur son torse, ses bras et ses cuisses avaient transformé son corps en quelque chose de… magnifique.

Elle réalisa qu'elle les observait. Elle le regardait alors qu'il bougeait en Fleur. Elle ne voulait pas rester là et le regarder faire l'amour à une autre femme. Mais il avait l'air si passionné, si épris de la femme avec qui il était. C'était si injuste, elle voulait être celle à qui il faisait l'amour. Elle voulait être dans cette chambre, criant de plaisir.

Elle avait attendu pour lui tout ce temps et pour quoi? Pour que quelqu'un d'autre la batte et en profite devant, voilà pourquoi. Comment pouvait -elle concurrencer immensément belle qui semblait si experte dans l'art de plaire à un homme? Les larmes l'aveuglaient. Elle devait sortir de là, elle n'allait certainement pas vivre ici. Elle ne leur rendrait jamais visite dans cet appartement, elle ne leur parlerai plus jamais. Elle fit demi-tour, courut jusqu'à l'autre porte et entra en collision avec quelque chose de solide- avec quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un portant un grand sac en papier qui s'était bruyamment froissé sous l'impacte. Elle leva la tête et poussa un petit cri.

Ron surpris tendit la main pour toucher sa joue, ses lèvres commençant à former une question. Mais avant qu'un d'entre eux ait pu dire un mot, un duo de gémissement s'échappa de la chambre où Fleur et apparemment un autre mâle Weasley se tenaient compagnie. Ron marcha vers la chambre à coucher et regarda à l'intérieur pendant deux secondes. Il prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à la dernière porte du couloir. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'il y avait un petit bout de parchemin cloué sur la porte désignant « la chambre d'Hermione. » Il ferma la porte derrière elle et laissa tomber le sac qu'il tenait toujours.

Elle essuya ses larmes. Elle aurait pu rire et danser de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas à être désespéré. Ce n'était pas Ron là bas avec Fleur. Elle se contrefichait de qui ça pouvait bien être. Ça pouvait être Maugrey Fol œil ayant pris du polynectar pour ressembler à Ron pour ce que ça lui foutait. Du moment que ce n'était pas Ron. Mais la pensée de Fol œil, son esprit ou son corps, polynectarisé ou non faisant ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Pour se distraire, elle jeta un coup d'œil à se qui devait être sa chambre. C'était déjà aménagé- il y avait déjà un lit, une commode er plusieurs armoires. De délicats rideaux avec un minuscule motif floral pendait au fenêtre, exactement comme elle le voulait. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'ils étaient un choix de Ginny ou de Mme Weasley mais elle n'avait dit qu'à Ron exactement quel type de meuble et de décoration qu'elle aimait et seulement qu'il lui avait demandé de décrire en détail chaque pièce. Et ça la frappa, la moindre petite chose étant dans cette chambre et dans le bureau était exactement comme dans son esprit. Ron avait tout fait, il l'avait construit ou transfiguré d'après sa description. Entre le sentiment immense de soulagement, son tout nouvel espoir et les joyeux soubresauts de son cœur pour ce qu'il avait pour elle, elle risquait sérieusement de jeter ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle.

Heureusement il ne remarqua jamais l'adoration qu'elle lui portait.

« Satané Bill! Je ne pourrais plus jamais dormir dans ce lit. Putain! » tempêta t-il alors qu'il faisait des allers retour en gesticulant. Son langage peu châtié était l'idéal pour pouvoir la sortir de l'état de stupeur induite par Ron.

« Bill? Mais ses cheveux? » bégaya t-elle.

« Fleur lui a probablement demandé de les couper. »

« Oh….mais pourquoi est-il- pourquoi sont-ils- » Il ne l'écoutait plus. Il divaguait, par chance Hermione eut sa réponse lors de sa tirade énervée.

« C'est la dernière fois que j'écoute cet idiot stupide. On veux juste un endroit pour attendre notre permis de transplaner en France, qu'il me dit. Juste deux, trois heures tout au plus, pour faire une petite sieste avant le voyage et éviter de se retrouver à Tombouctou. Putain! Saleté de Bill. Il peux se disloquer et laisser son cul en arrière pour ce que ça me fout! Putain de jeune marié »

« Ron! » le réprimanda t-elle. « Jeune marié? »

« Ouais depuis la nuit dernière. Ils ne veulent pas faire face à maman. Il n'a le courage de lui dire qu'elle a raté son mariage. Hmmph! Il a assez de courage pour baiser mais aucun pour dire à maman qu'il est casé. Il dit qu'elle ne pourait pas comprendre à quel point c'est romantique de finir l'année en tant que jeune marié. Romantique mon cul! Sale lâche enquiquinant! »

« Chut! Ils vont t'entendre! » chuchota t-elle.

« Et alors? » continua t-il. « Nous les avons entendu lorsqu'ils gémissaient comme des Augureys. » Il frissonna et se secoua comme un chien mouillé. « Putain! Putain! Putain! »

Elle ne pouvait que le regarder, fasciné par la façon dont il pressait ses paumes sur ses yeux comme pour si il voulait écraser ses globes oculaires. Elle supposait que ça devait être une expérience traumatisante pour lui de voir son plus vieux frère et la première femme qui lui ai jamais plu faire- la chose la plus érotique qu'elle ai jamais vu de toute sa vie. La chose que seul Ron serait autorisé à lui faire. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler à la pensée de Ron lui faisait des choses qui la ferait crier encore plus fort qu'un Augureys. Sa voix arriva juste derrière elle, son effleurant son oreille la faisant frissonner.

« Pourquoi as tu pleuré? » Elle ne le vit même pas bouger pour se placer devant elle, son visage si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir la moindre de ses expirations. Sa proximité rendait presque impossible toutes pensées cohérente.

« Je-je ne- » murmura t-elle.

« Si tu as pleuré. En fait ton visage est encore mouillé. » Elle toucha sa joue et trouva des traces de larmes. « Oh… » Il essuya les larmes avec le dos de ses doigts.

« Alors pourquoi tu- » Elle trembla sous son touché.

« Je… »

« Bien? »

« J'étais-j'ai pensé- »

« Quoi? »

« J'ai pensé- au début- et puis- je- ce n'est pas important. »

« Hermione… »

« Vraiment, c'est rien. Je vais bien. »

« Bien essayé maintenant dit moi ce qui t'ennuie. »

« J'ai dit que j'allais bien! Je vois pas pourquoi tu essayes de - »

« Tu ne peux pas me trompé alors pour la dernière fois, pourquoi pleurais tu quand je suis arrivé? » Elle secoua la tête et détourna les yeux.

« Hermione…. » Il s'approcha encore, la pressant presque contre elle.

« Pourquoi pleurais tu quand je suis arrivé? » Elle baissa les yeux sur le sol refusant absolument de rencontrer son regard. Elle poussa un petit cri quand une de ses mains encercla son bras alors que l'autre relevait son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle vit une compréhension soudaine traverser son regard.

« Alors- tu pensais-Oh Merlin, tu pensais que j'étais celui avec Fleur, non? » Elle ne pouvait le regarder.

« Allez Hermione admet le. Tu as sauté sur de mauvaises conclusion. » Il avait absolument raison mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre. « Non! C'était- c'était une erreur honnête! »

« Oh vraiment? »

« Bien-oui! Réfléchit un peu! J'étais supposé te rencontrer ici, non? Et ils étaient dans ta chambre, Bill est presque aussi grand que toi. Vous êtes battit de la même façon et ses cheveux étaient différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir. On aurait dit toi de là où je me tenais, c'était parfaitement logique de ma part d'arriver à cette conclusion. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux même demander à Harry- ou Ginny s'ils n'auraient pa fait la même erreur vu les faits. »

« ne t'inquiète pas, je te crois. »

« V..Vraiment?

« Bien sur à part- »

« à part quoi? »

« à part que tu as oublié trois petits détails. »

« Vrai-Vraiment? »

« Ouais. Tu voudrais savoir quels sont ses détails exactement? » Elle acquiesça, muette.

« Ok. D'abord, on sait depuis notre cinquième année que Bill et Fleur sont ensemble. Fred et George nous l'ont dit au square Grimmauld, tu te souviens? Tu penses réellement que je suis un tel bâtard que j'irai voler la petit amie de Bill sous son nez? » ça avait du sens. « Er… »

« Deuxièmement, en supposant pendant un moment que je sois un assez gros bâtard pour faire ça, pense tu réellement que je ferais ça ici, aujourd'hui, quand je savais que tu viendrais? Penses tu réellement que je risquerais de me faire prendre? » Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. « Bien… »

« Et troisièmement même si j'étais si dépravé, il y a toujours une chose, une raison très importante qui m'empêcherait de faire ça. Elle avait presque peur de demander. « Et qu'est ce que c'est? »

Son expression devint soudainement sérieuse. « Le fait que je sois désespérément, irrémédiablement, fou amoureux de- »

« F-Fleur? » Elle recula d'un pas, elle devait mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux. Elle le savais. Elle savais qu'il briserait son cœur en un million-

« Quoi? Es tu idiote! » se mit-il à crier. Elle tressaillit et recula encore d'un pas. Il secoua la tête et parla d'une voix plus douce. « Pourrais tu pour une fois me laisser finir? »

« Oh, Ok. » répondit-elle faiblement. Il ne l'entendit pas trop occupé à murmurer pour lui même. « Stupide je sais tout…pensent qu'ils peuvent lire votre esprit et finir vos phrase… » Elle détestait l'interrompre, vraiment mais elle devait savoir. « Ron? »

« Quoi? » grogna t-il.

« Tu- tu disais que tu étais désespérément- » Sa voix était basse et paraissait si douce dans son oreille. « Toi. » dit-il. Il ferma la distance entre eux d'un seul long pas.

« M-Moi? » bégaya t-elle alors qu'elle fit un pas en arrière.

« ça a toujours était toi, Hermione. » Il ferma la distance entre eux à nouveau.

« Désespérément- » Elle fit un pas en arrière et lui un en avant. « Irrémédiablement- » elle recula, il avança. « Fou amoureux- » à nouveau elle essaya de s'éloigner mais il l'en empêcha. Elle ne savais pas pourquoi elle voulait s'échapper. Son esprit ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il pouvait-

Il tendit le bras et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Sa main libre glissa vers sa nuque. Le regard qu'il lui lança le rendit toute chose. « de toi. » Après ça, il se pencha en avant et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

D'aveuglant, délicieux éclair blanc de lumière la traversa, la chatouillant de la tête au pied. Et tout ça à cause d'un baiser - un baiser de l'imbécile heureux, pas si imbécile après tout. Elle fut prise par surprise quand le baiser s'arrêta trop vite- bien trop vite à son goût. Il la tint près de lui, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux, son regard lui disant qu'elle était la chose la plus précieuse chose sur terre. Elle resta là pendant… elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps elle était resté, sans voix et tremblante prête à défaillir.

« Tu vas emménager ici, n'est ce pas? Tu vas vivre ici avec moi…et Harry bien sur, d'accord? » chuchota t-il.

« Oui. » répondit-elle doucement. Parvenant enfin à se mouvoir à nouveau, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser mais il se détourna avant que ses lèvres ne trouvent les siennes. Il lui fallut toute sa force pour ne pas gémir de déception.

« Et tu - tu laisseras Harry rencontrer les mecs avec qui tu sors, n'est ce pas? » dit-il de la même voix basse, ne rencontrant pas son regard. Il pâlît, ses épaules basses en signe de ce qui paraissait être du rejet.

« Quoi? » fut le seul mot qui parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Bien c'était inattendu. Qu'est qui pouvait lui prendre de dire de telles conneries?

« Harry a tes meilleurs intérêt à cœur aussi. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il te laisse sortir avec des idiots pervers. » Mais elle était vraiment perdue. « De quoi- »

Il continua à parler sans faire attention à elle. « Parce que si c'était moi, je ne te laisserais sortir avec personne et j'irai envoyer au diable le moindre garçon qui ne ferai qu'essayer de- »

« Ronald Arthur Weasley! De quoi es tu en train de parler? » cria t-elle.

« Bien, tu- je veux dire- Bien, je t'aime mais- c'est évident- tu n'as jamais dit- tu ne m'aimes pas toi. » Elle en eut le souffle couper mais il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire un mot. Il continua apparemment déterminé de finir ce qu'il voulait dire. « Mais c'est bon, vraiment, ça l'est. Tu n'as rien à dire, ni à faire. Juste- Juste viens vivre ici et laisse moi prendre soin de toi et tu peux- »

Elle l'interrompit avec un bas grognement, et fonça sur lui cognant leur nez au passage. Il laissa échapper un léger « Ow! ». Elle pencha la tête d'un côté et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il chancela en arrière, mais parvint à planter ses pieds fermement sur le sol et mettre ses mains autour d'elle. Elle arracha sa bouche de la sienne et prit grand plaisir à entendre un gémissement de sa part au même instant.

« Tu devrais réellement arrêter de sauter sur les conclusions comme ça. » le réprimanda t-elle.

« Je- je n'ai rien fait. » répondit-il à bout de souffle.

« Si c'est ce que tu as fait. » Elle caressa les cheveu court à sa nuque. Elle était positivement radieuse de bonheur, elle pouvait le sentir trembler sous ses caresses.

« Non. » insista t-il. » Tu n'as jamais dit- bien, tu sais. Et je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien si- »

« Chut, j'essaye de te dire que je t'aime, idiot, alors arrête de m'interrompre. » Elle vit ses yeux se perdre dans le vague, prenant ça comme un signe encourageant. Elle continua à parler. « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien dit dans la seconde qui a suivit ta déclaration que ça signifie que je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi. Et peut être que je n'avais pas les mots pour te dire- » Le reste de sa phrase fut perdu contre sa bouche alors qu'il fermait une nouvelle fois la distance entre eux. Elle commençait à se perdre dans le baiser quand il se recula juste assez pour parler tout en maintenant le contact avec ses lèvres. « Je t'aime suffira. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre. »

« Je t'aime Ron. »

« Bien, je t'aime aussi. Maintenant tait toi et laisse moi t'embrasser. » Après ça, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes une nouvelle fois.

Les sensations étaient tellement intenses qu'elle devait s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il alternait entre cajoleries, taquineries et demandes pour qu'elle lui offre sa bouche. Elle frissonna alors qu'il pénétrait profondément dans sa bouche, engageant sa langue dans une danse intime. Mais un moment plus tard, il se retira, concentrant ses intentions à ses lèvres. Elle gémit en protestation et le sentit sourire contre sa bouche.

Ses genoux se mirent à trembler quand il suça sa lèvre inférieure, la caressant de sa langue puis son menton. Il relâcha sa lèvre inférieur, seulement pour capturer celle du dessus. Il l'aspira doucement dans sa bouche, plaçant sa langue en dessous pour l'effleurer. Au moment où ils se séparèrent pour respirer, elle avait perdu toute habilité de penser.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober, réalisant qu'il supportait presque la totalité de son poids. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserai pas tomber. Alors au lieu d'utiliser ses mains pour se retenir, elle laissa sa main se promener dans ses cheveux pendant que les doigts de son autres mains se faufilaient sous son t-shirt et son maillot de corps, se permettant de racler ses oncles sur la peau douce de son dos. Il laissa échapper un son qui ressemblait à un grognement transformé en gémissement, c'était à son tour de sourire.

Après une éternité à explorer leur bouche, Hermione s'arrêta à contrecœurs pour respirer. Bien qu'il était à bout de souffle, Ron continuait toujours à laisser de petits baisers le long de son cou. Le doux touché de ses lèvres et son souffle chaud contre sa peau faisait trembler son corps de désir. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement qui ferait certainement penser au voisin qu'elle n'était qu'un gourgandine. Mais elle se contrefichait si ses cris pouvaient rivaliser avec dix augureys.

« Hermione… » chuchota t-il contre sa peau.

« Mmm? »

« On doit arrêter… »

« Pourquoi? » demanda t-elle un peu durement. Elle resserra ses bras autour de lui.

« Parce que si nous n'arrêtons pas maintenant. Je vais finir par te faire l'amour tant de fois qu'on ne serra plus capable de marcher droit demain. » Son sang se mit à bouillir à la pensée de son corps courbaturé par l'amour. Ce serait probablement délicieux.

« Mais ne doit pas vraiment marcher- On peux transplaner tu sais. »

« Hermione, ce n'est pas un jeu. Est ce que tu sais ce que tu me fais? » Sans attendre sa réponse, il pressa son érection contre elle.

« Oh. » soupira t-elle. « Wow. Tu étais un excellent gardien à l'école mais j'ignorait que tu puisses être un batteur aussi. » Sa tête se redressa d'un coup pour la dévisager, ses yeux grand ouvert sous l'effet de la surprise. » Tu- mais c'était- c'était une blague cochonne! »

« Je sais. Putain Fred et George doivent avoir un terrible influence sur moi. » ricanna t-elle.

« Et-et- Tu jures aussi! »

« Mmm-Hmm, j'imagine que tu m'as aussi corrompu. » Elle se surprenait elle même, elle n'avait jamais outrageusement flirter avec Ron avant. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle non plus.

Son expression choqué fut remplacé par un sourire diabolique. « Tu es une Mauuuvaise petite sorcière, mademoiselle Granger. » chanta t-il. « Je vais devoir te punir pour ça. Et je t'assure que je peux être très imaginatif. » Le feu fit rage dans son estomac à la pensée d'un Ron la « punissant ». Il avait raison- se n'était pas un jeu. C'était terrifiant, excitant et tellement peu familier et elle voulait expérimenté ça avec Ron. Tout à coup elle se souvint ce jour où elle avait développé un fièvre si forte que ses parents avaient pensé à la Typhoïde. Elle avait presque faillit ne pas pouvoir aller au terrier et manquer la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec Harry et les Weasley durant l'été avant leur quatrième année. En fin de compte s'était juste son corps qui se préparait à un changement. Elle avait eu ces premières règles le jour qui suivit. Ce soir, elle sentait cette même chaleur sortir d'elle pour irradier sur toute sa peau, elle savait qu'elle était prête pour un autre changement.

« Alors viens ici et punit moi, beau gosse lubrique. » sourit-elle.

Il en resta bouche bée. Puis son visage s'éclaira et il se mit à rire. Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout les deux à bout de souffle à force de rire. Mais quand il la remit à nouveau sur ses pieds, son expression changea. Il paraissait était sérieuse et délicate- solennelle même. « Je t'aime Hermione. On n'a pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrais pas. C'est pas pressé. Nous avons le reste de nos vie à passer ensemble. Juste te tenir comme ça et te regarder sourire me paraît être le paradis. » Son se mit à battre follement sous l'effet de tout ses sentiments pour lui. « Je t'aime aussi. Et je veux être avec toi de toute les façon possible. Je suis prête Ron. Soit mon amant ce soir. »

« Je ne veux pas être ça que ce soir. »

« Tu ne le seras pas. Je pense juste qu'il faut commencer quelque part et ce soir me paraît bien. »

« C'est vrai. On finit une année pour en commencer une nouvelle ensemble. »

« ça m'a l'air génial… » Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. » Ron? »

« Hmm? »

« Tu penses que je serai capable de marcher droit demain? » Il laissa sa joue reposait au creux de sa paume.

« Tu n'auras pas à marcher demain. Je te rapporterais tout ce dont tu as besoin ici. »

« Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il lui répondit avec un sourire si chaud que le moindre doute ou peur qui serait rester cacher au fin fond de son cœur se serait désintégré. Son toucher était aussi délicat que les caresses des ailes d'un papillons alors qu'il dégageait son visage des cheveux qui le cachait. Ses yeux se fermèrent instinctivement alors qu'il embrassait doucement son front, ses sourcils, ses joues, le bout de son nez et son menton avant de souder ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle referma ses bras autour de lui l'attirer encore plus près.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé mais la chaleur entre eux s'intensifia, leur baisers devenant passionnés, affamés, à couper le souffle. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses boucles emmêlés. Le t-shirt de Ron et sa chemise tombèrent sur le sol. Son pantalon et sa jupe, son maillot de corps et sa brassière, son caleçon et sa culotte les suivirent. Les chaussures furent envoyés au loin. La gravité normalement verticale passa à l'horizontale alors qu'ils se laissaient tomber sur le lit.

Sa bouche parcourut son torse dur et recouvert de tâches de rousseurs, la langue de Ron glissa sur sa poitrine qu'il décrivit comme étant « sacrément magnifique » entre les gémissements et les chuchotements. Le lit de la chambre était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent rouler dessus encore et encore. Après leur troisième tour, Hermione se retrouva au dessus de Ron, elle mourait d'envie de lui faire quelque chose qu'elle avait seulement lu dans un livre entraperçu dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle glissa rapidement le de son corps pour goûter cette partie de lui si différente d'elle. Elle s'émerveilla du contraste délicieux de la dureté de son sexe tendu et de la douceur de ses testicules presque liquide de plaisir. Elle le prit dans sa bouche faisant trembler tout son corps. Il gémit son nom, ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux. Ses hanches se soulevaient et gigotaient sous elle alors qu'elle léchait et suçait, ses mains et sa bouche autour de son sexe elle le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il décharge en elle. Il était bizarrement doux, le goût amer transformé par les plumes aux sucres et les grenouilles au chocolat qu'il adorait tellement. ( NDLT: Scientifiquement parlant aucune substance ne peux altérer le goût du sperme mais après tout ce sont des bonbon magique…)

Dès que sa respiration redevint normal, il la fit rouler sous lui d'un mouvement lent mais fluide. Elle cria son nom encore et encore alors qu'il se délectait de ses seins, ses tétons caressés, sucé, taquiné sans fin. Son corps entier la piquait, son sexe s'humidifier alors qu'il plongeait la tête entre ses jambes alors qu'il traçait de savante arabesque au creux de son aine. Elle gémit lorsque ses doigts effleurait son entrée en la caressant. Sa langue frottait contre ce petit bout de chair si sensible encore et encore, la faisant frissonner et crier de plaisir. Quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son clitoris, l'aspirant doucement, elle se laissa aller aux sensations de son premiers orgasme.

Les frissons qui la parcouraient moururent doucement, elle l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le faire remonter vers elle.

« Ron-je-j'ai besoin… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase alors qu'il la faisait taire d'un baiser. Son propre goût sur sa langue ne lui donna qu'encore plus envie de lui. Elle aurait du être terrifié à l'idée de son membre grand et puissant envahissant son propre corps mais elle avait mal et se sentait vide, elle avait besoin qu'il la remplisse jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie où elle finissait et où il commençait.

Elle écarta les jambes, lui offrant tout son corps. Il parut sentir le besoin presque animal qu'elle avait de lui ou alors c'était son propre désir qui suppliait d'être apaisé. Il se positionna face à son entrée, la pénétrant doucement.

« Je…Je ne…Je ne veux pas…te blesser… » chuchota t-il.

« Non…oh, mon dieu…ne t'inquiètes pas…ohh…fais moi juste l'amour… » Aussi courageuse qu'elle paraissait, elle ne put retenir le cri de douleur qui lui échappa alors qu'il brisait la dernière barrière entre eux.

« Mon dieu…Je suis désolé…ça va?…Je suis désolé…Je suis désolé, mon amour. » murmura t-il alors qu'il recouvrait son visage de baiser.

Elle se sentit aimé comme jamais auparavant alors qu'il oubliait totalement son propre besoin et son propre confort. À sa grande surprise et son grand soulagement, son corps s'habitua rapidement à sa présence. Elle l'attira à elle, elle lui rendit baiser pour baiser. Se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait surprit de Bill et Fleur, elle souleva ses jambes et les enroula autour des hanches de Ron. Son mouvement l'enfonça encore plus profondément en elle, il gémirent tout les deux à cette nouvelle sensation. Il commença à bouger, ses mouvements d'abord lent et hésitant probablement effrayé de la blesser. Mais elle avait besoin de sentir plus alors elle commença à accompagner ses mouvements, elle perdait la tête alors que ses coups de rein devenait plus rapide et plus dur. Le plaisir commençait à monter en elle, de petites étoiles blanches brillaient derrière ses paupières baissés.

« Ron…Plus… » furent les seuls mot qu'elle parvint à articuler pour lui faire savoir…ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Elle le sentit délier ses jambes de sa taille, elle allait protester mais il les remonta plus haut et les drapa sur ses épaules avant de reprendre ses vas et viens. La satisfaction qu'elle recherchait arriva enfin, ses murmures se transformant en gémissements qui devinrent des cris pour finir en une longue plainte alors que son second orgasme s'abattit sur elle.

Chaque contraction de son corps enserrait son sexe alors qu'il en plongeait en elle encore plus fort avant d'exploser. Il aussi cria dans un grognement sourd alors qu'il tremblait au dessus d'elle avant de s'abattre contre elle totalement épuisé.

La moindre parcelle de son corps protesta alors qu'il essaya de rouler pour la défaire de son corps mais elle le garda contre elle encore un peu. Son poids au dessus d'elle était réconfortant même si il l'écrasait contre le matelas. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il devait faire partie d'elle aussi longtemps que possible.

Il parvint à les faire rouler de telle façon qu'elle s'allonge au dessus de lui. Ron agrippa sa baguette qui traînait sur le sol et chuchota un sort en direction du lit. Les couvertures s'animèrent et s'enroulèrent autour d'eux. Elle soupira heureuse alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux en installant sa tête encore plus confortablement contre son torse.

« Pas même un feu de dragon ne pourrait nettoyer mes oreilles après avoir entendu ça. » Une voix masculine flotta dans la pièce.

Leur têtes se tournèrent vers la voix. Ses yeux devinrent aussi rond que des Galions quand elle vit Bill et fleur sur le pas de la porte. Mortifié d'être attrapé dans une situation si compromettante, Hermione essaya de se séparer de Ron mais ses mains la saisirent à la taille et la maintirent en place. La visage viril de Bill était éclairé pas un énorme sourire même Fleur s'extasiait devant eux.

« Je savais que tu tomberais sous le charme Weasley un jour. C'est…inévitable. » Dit Fleur avec un sourire connaisseur et sympathique.

« Bien sur mon amour. C'est la seule chose assez forte pour qu'une fille intelligente comme Hermione puisse tomber amoureuse d'un idiot comme mon frère. Ça et un tonneaux de potions d'amour peut-être. Le charme de mon petit frère ne pourrait pas remplir une cuillère à café. » le taquina Bill.

Fleur lança un regard furieux à son mari. « Beel. » L'avertit-elle.

« Va te faire voir, Bill! » cria Ron à son frère. « Comment oses tu encore m'emmerder après avoir baisé dans mon lit! » Il aurait pu être très intimidant si il n'était pas allongé dans son lit nu avec Hermione pratiquement sur lui. Bill leva les mains dans un signe d'apaisement.

« d'accord, d'accord. Pardon, Ronnie. Et merci pour ton hospitalité. On est juste venu ici pour te dire qu'on rentrait à la maison. »

« En France, je présume? » demande Ron, sa voix toujours teinté de colère.

« Non, au terrier. Un fou s'est mis à déblatérer que je n'avais pas le courage de faire face à maman parce que Fleur et moi nous étions marié sans lui dire. Ça m'a fait reprendre mes esprits. Alors on a pensé, quel meilleur endroit pour passer la nouvelle année que la maison? » Ron acquiesça.

« Bien. Maintenant va t'en, alors. »

« Ron, ce très gentil!Nous pourrions au moins les accompagner jusqu'à la porte. » le gronda Hermione. Ron se tourna vers elle et sourit.

« Très bien mon amour. Si tu penses que tu peux marcher, alors… » Il la lâcha. Elle le regarda en colère et se détacha de lui. Chaque parcelle de son corps était courbaturé.

Fleur s'était retourné pour leur donner un peu d'intimité mais Bill restait sur le pas de la porte.

« Si ça te déranges pas? » grogna Ron. Bill rit et suivit Fleur hors de la chambre fermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione grimaça dès qu'elle se leva. Ron se leva d'un bond et l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda t-il de la voix la plus gentille qu'elle ne l'ai jamais entendu utilisé. Son cœur fonfit alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux.

« ça n'a jamais été mieux. » répondit-elle doucement, Ron s'approcha la tenant contre lui et l'embrassa.

« Oh! J'aime bien être au terrier avant minuit si ça ne vous fait rien. » Dit Bill à travers la porte.

« Beel! »cria Fleur à son mari.

« Ah, va te faire foutre, bâtard enquiquinant. » lui répondit Ron.

« Ron! »

Il se tourna vers Hermione t lui sourit en guise d'excuse. Il ramassa leur vêtements sur le sol et commencèrent à se rhabiller en silence. 'Hermione? » demanda t-il alors qu'il l'aidait à mettre ses chaussures.

« Voudrais tu- c'est à dire- si tu n'as pas d'autres projets- ça te dérangerait si on n'allait pas au terrier pour le nouvel an? »

« Oh. » Elle ne parvint pas à cacher la petit note de peine dans sa voix. « Je-peu importe. J'ai juste pensé- après Harry et moi on a passé la nouvelle année avec ta famille l'année dernière, alors-mais- quoi que tu veuilles faire ça ira, j'en suis sure. » Il voulait certainement juste la sauver des taquineries de ses frères. Mais elle aurait voulu faire la fête avec la famille de Ron- Non, les weasley était sa famille maintenant, et l'était depuis probablement pas mal d'année- famille où le rire et l'amour étaient abondants. Il avait vu à quel point elle était déçu.

« Ce n'est pas comme si- tu vois, c'est la première fois où je pourrais vraiment être avec toi. Chaque année je dois te partager avec quelqu'un, tes parents, Harry, ma famille même-même Viktor Krum? J'ai juste pensé que pour une fois, tu sais- je pourrais t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Mais si tu préfères aller au terrier- »

« Je resterais ici aussi longtemps que tu veux de moi. » dit-elle, des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle le serra dans ses bras et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces en l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Ron répondit avec enthousiasme avant de la relâcher quelques moments plus tard.

« On ferait mieux de rejoindre Bill. Je vais juste écrire un mot à maman. » dit-il alors qu'il sortait de la pièce à la recherche d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

« Oh, Bill, tu peux donner un mot à maman de ma part? » entendit-elle Ron dire alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

« Est ce que j'ai l'air d'un hiboux à ton avis? » Cria t-il du salon.

« Tu me dois quelque chose, alors ouais. Ne le met pas dans la poche arrière de ton pantalon, tu vas tout froisser le parchemin. Et donne lui tout de suite, n'attends pas qu'elle s'inquiète en se demandant où je suis ce soir. » Ron sortit de sa chambre, tendant le mot à son frère.

« D'accord, vous ne venez pas avec nous? » demanda Bill.

« On sera au petit déjeuner demain. Je le dis dans le mot. »

« Je sais pas Ron. Tu connais maman, elle aime qu'on soit tout ensemble pour ce genre de célébration. »

« Elle comprendra. » Bill les regarda Ron et elle main dans la main. « Je suppose que oui. Après tout maman crois que si il y a quelqu'un pour te garder sur le droit chemin, c'est Hermione. Bien sur elle ne sait pas ce que Fleur et moi savons. » Hermione sentit son visage rougir et du coin de l'œil elle remarqua que le bout des oreilles de Ron devenait rose. Après une courte pose Bill tendit sa main à Ron.

« Bon, on y va. Bonne année, petit frère. » Ron serra fermement la main de son aîné.

« Bonne année, Bill. Tu ferais mieux de bien prendre soin de Fleur. Merlin sait qu'elle mérite le meilleur mais elle t'a quand même choisit toi. » Elle deux frères se regardèrent sombrement pendant quelques secondes avant éclater de rire et de se taper affectueusement le dos.

Fleur et Hermione échangèrent une étreinte, un baiser et un petit rire pour être tomber sous le fameux charmes Weasley. Ensuite Bill se tourna vers Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

« Bonne année, Hermione. Je sais que Ron à jouer au chevalier servant dans sa chatoyante armure ses dernières années, alors ne doutes jamais un instant de qui est sa reine. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Elle acquiesça timidement face à ce compliment. Hermione vit Fleur et Ron s'étreindre pendant un instant puis Fleur chuchota quelque chose à son oreille qui lui fit prendre la couleur d'une tomate. Il rit et acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête. Fleur lui sourit tendrement et tendit sa main en direction de Bill.

« Si tu te demandes ce que Fleur lui a dit, c'était juste un rappel pour que vous utilisiez un sort insonorisant et que vous verrouilliez la porte la prochaine fois. Spécialement si Harry est ici. On ne veux pas lui donner des idées qu'il pourrait mettre en pratique avec Ginny. » dit Bill en prenant la main de sa femme.

« On était si bruyant? » demanda Hermione horrifié.

« Sur une échelle d'un à dix augurey…je dirai douze. »

« Ferme là Bill. » lui dit-elle d'un ton brusque. Bill sursauta, surpris. Elle éclata de rire.

« Je peux voir ce qui rends Ron complètement dingue. » ricana Bill. Elle sentit Ron passer son bras autour de ses épaules. « Pas un moment de calme avec elle. » Acquiesça t-il sagement.

Après un dernier fou rire, Bill et Fleur disparurent. L'horloge dans le salon se mit à sonner. « On ferait bien de se dépêcher si on veux fêter correctement la nouvelle année. »

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui appris qu'il était dix heure, l'estomac de Ron commença à grogner, lui rappelant qu'elle même était affamé.

« Viens, on va manger. » dit-il en allant chercher la sac en papier qu'il avait laisser dans la chambre d'Hermione. Le sac contenait des boîtes emplis de viande de bœuf, de chipolatas, de purée, de petits pois et d'assiettes en cartons. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, quand ils eurent remplis leur ventre affamé, ils s'installèrent plus confortablement, parlant de tout et de rien entre quelques bouchées de nourriture supplémentaire. Après avoir dévorer à peu près tout ce qui avait devant eux, ils débarrassèrent et se réinstallèrent dans le salon.

Enlacé l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil, ils partagèrent de chaud, profonds et doux baisers puis Ron la porta jusqu'à son lit où il refirent l'amour. Ils ne restaient plus que quelques secondes avant minuit, le bruit des gens dans la rue comptant à rebours leur parvinrent au oreilles.

« Dix! » Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui.

« Neuf! »

« huit! »

« sept! »

« Six! »

« Je t'aime Ron. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« UN! Bonne année! »

Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il y avait un monde de promesse dans ce baiser, promesse de jour ensoleillé et de pic-nique dans l'herbe grasse, de jours de pluie emplis des éclairs d'une tempête et de nuit de passion et de tendresse pour une vie à passer côté à côte.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser, elle le regarda dans les yeux.« Pense tu que cette année t'apporteras tout ce que tu espérais? »

« Non » répondit-il. « Ce sera encore mieux. »


End file.
